Attention
by grapes-day
Summary: The three times someone gives up on getting Riley or Lucas' attention when the other enters the room, and the one time someone does not give up. (Rucas, slight Joshaya)


Genre: Angst, Romance, Friendship, Fluff  
Word Count: 3,671 words  
Pairings: Rucas (major), Joshaya (slight)  
Summary: The three times someone gives up on getting Riley or Lucas' attention when the other enters the room, and the one time someone does not give up.  
A/N: This is a gift for madelinecoffee because she is my sunshine and she deserves the world. You're amazing, sweetie.  
Warning: Mentions of underage drinking. Let me know what ya'll think :)

* * *

 **1\. Jordan**

He sees her again a few days later in the subway, and he cannot help but think that this must be fate.

A few days ago, he had watched from the corner of his eye as her blonde friend and her giggled after he had smiled at them. Jordan had tried his hardest to keep his eye on his book, but he could not stop the amused smile that had spread across his lips.

He has not stopped thinking about her since.

"Okay, Maya, now that you're you again, we have to set some ground rules," the beautiful brunette's excited voice drifts, and Jordan closes the book he had been reading.

Maya rolls her eyes, though fond amusement lights up her pretty face. "Riley, I'm not going to set the school on fire or get you into detention. I just want things to return to the way they were."

Ah, so her name is Riley. It fits her, he thinks.

"Except that we still don't know what to do with these feelings, and you still like Lucas."

There it is again. That name: Lucas. Who is this person that is apparently affecting these girls so much?

"We'll figure it out, Riles," Maya confidently assures, and the tension in Riley's shoulders ease a little.

Just as Riley is about to reply, the doors of the subway open and two teenage boys join them. One of them is an African American boy, dressed in plaid shirt and jeans with a smile so friendly that Jordan wanted to introduce himself to him. He says something that makes the girls giggle, and his friend roll his eyes.

"Lucas here adopted a squirrel over the weekend, Riley."

Riley's face lights up as she grins at the blonde boy. Red tinges the boy's cheeks at how happy she is, and the light bulb goes off in Jordan's head.

Ah, this must be Lucas.

Lucas is tall, blonde, and dressed in a blue t-shirt but it is not his height or good looks that make Jordan lean forward. No, it is the way he looks at Riley that has Jordan curious.

Lucas gazes at Riley softly, his lips not at all curled subtly at the edges. The blonde young man plays with the straps of his bag as he tells his friends about the squirrel that followed him home on Friday but his eyes stay mostly on Riley.

It is the look of Riley's face that makes Jordan lean back into his seat. It is as though she is trying to keep her fondness for Lucas at bay, but the glint in her eyes cannot be denied. She listens attentively to Lucas' recount, butting in with enthusiastic questions and nodding her head when Lucas answers.

Their interaction is enough for Jordan to know that there is no point in introducing himself to Riley. How is he supposed to get her attention when it seems as though Lucas has solely claimed it?

And so, he stops observing the group – observing her – and tries to go back to his book for the rest of his ride.

* * *

 **2\. Charlie**

Charlie sees her for the first time after two years at a party that his best friend invites him to and his heart stops.

There are still crinkles at the side of her eyes when they squint as she laughs. Her lips still spread across her face when she smiles toothily and her eyes still sparkle like the stars above them. As she had been when he had left her on the roof two years ago, her best friend stands protectively beside her.

Riley Matthews, the one that got away. But then again, can she be considered the one that got away when he never really had her affections in the first place?

Charlie gulps down his beer, straightening up when he realizes that Riley's usual group of six is a group of two tonight. Farkle Minkus, Isadora Smackle, Zay Babineaux and Lucas Friar are missing from their group, and Charlie almost hates himself for the hope that wells up in him at Friar's absence.

Riley is here without Friar. Since when does she go to social events without the boy she had a crush on the moment she saw him?

Huh, maybe their group split up. Maybe it had been easier for the girls to stay friends while they drifted apart from the others. Maybe that fight he had heard about from Dave – the one that happened in their group on their first day of high school – had been so bad that they could not have come back from it.

Maybe the bond between Lucas and Riley had not been as strong as he – as she – had thought.

He lets out a deep breath before he makes his way to her, his heart hammering against his chest as he gets nearer to her.

Maya spots him first, and the blonde blinks at him before a Cheshire grin spreads across her lips.

"Cheese soufflé!" she calls for him in that Southern voice she reserved only for him.

"Hey, Maya," he smiles at her indulgently before he turns to Riley. Charlie watches as her eyes widen at him before she regards him softly.

"Hi, Charlie."

Like it did two years ago, his heart races at the small smile she shoots him.

"Hey, Riley. How are you?" he asks softly, hoping that life has been treating her well. As broken as he had been when she had let him down on the roof two years ago, he had always hoped that her life had gone well.

Because she is Riley and she is amazing and kind and deserves all the good in the world.

"I'm good, Charlie. How're you?" sincere interest plaques her voice, and Charlie finds himself relaxing in her company.

They catch up for a while, and Charlie is not surprised that he is having a good time. Even Maya's sarcastic comments and constant use of teasing 'cheese soufflé' quips do not dampen how good being with Riley makes him feel.

He avoids asking Riley and Maya about their other friends despite the overwhelming need to find out why they are at the party without their other friends.

Hey, ignorance is bliss, right?

Wrong. Charlie learns that the hard way when he is in the middle of telling Riley about his decision to apply for event management in college. Just as he is about to tell her why he has chosen that degree, her eyes flit to the entrance of the apartment they are in, and they light up.

And just like that, his heart sinks.

Damn it.

Charlie watches helplessly as the chance he though her had slips away. An excited smile graces her pretty face, and Riley bounces a little on her feet. She raises her hand and waves at the people who have just garnered her attention.

"Excuse me," she politely pats Charlie on his shoulder, and the young man can only stand by as she makes her way over to Lucas Friar.

Lucas is taller than he remembers, but the affectionate grin on his face as Riley hugs him is not at all unfamiliar. Like he did in middle school, Charlie watches them share a conversation without saying a word. And just like it did in middle school, his heart aches just a little all over again.

He is about to excuse himself from Maya when Zay Babineaux appears by his side, a smirk on his handsome face.

Charlie sighs and greets Lucas' best friend, "Hey, Zay."

"Charlie, man, it's been a while," Zay wraps an arm around Charlie's shoulder and brings him closer. "Wanna hear a great Riley and Lucas story?"

Despite the slight ache in his chest, Charlie chuckles at the familiarity of his words. He shoots Zay an amused smile, "Let me guess. They finally had their moment?"

"Yeah, they finally did," Zay confirms, and Charlie finally steps away.

He nods at Lucas, and the blonde narrows his eyes at him. Charlie purses his lips to keep a satisfied smirk from forming on his face. It is nice to know that he can still agitate Lucas Friar – the guy who is most likely to be okay with anything – with his mere presence.

Riley rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's protectiveness and leans her head on his chest, drawing his attention back to her. They talk softly, and it is as though there is no one else in the room but them.

"I'm gonna go," he tells Zay and Maya, knowing that there is no way he will be spending any more time with Riley that night. "Give them my best wishes."

"That's it?" Maya asks, disbelief coloring her voice. "What happened to the boy in middle school who would have fought for Riley?"

"He learnt that he is never going to be able to compete with the other guy that Riley looks at like that," Charlie points to the couple, and resists the urge to scrunch his face in disgust.

As he walks away, Charlie chuckles fondly when he hears Maya playfully exclaim, "Hey, lovebirds! We're here too, you know!"

Yeah, some things just never change.

* * *

 **3\. Claire**

It is her first time in Topanga's when she sees him for the first time.

Claire had just settled into her new apartment, and had wanted to explore the scary big city she had decided to set up her fashion line in. She opted to just walk over to the bakery across her apartment, figuring that she would take baby steps into her scary new world.

She does not expect to find a really handsome man seated at the counter, talking to the barista quietly, a handsome grin on his face. His fingers are wrapped around a mug, drawing heat from it. Katy, the barista that Claire has gotten to know, says something that makes him chuckle and Claire ignores the way her heart skips a beat at the sound.

Huh, it figures that she has a crush on the first charming guy she sees in New York.

She waits for Katy and the handsome stranger to stop talking. When Katy finally gets called away, Claire squares her shoulders and picks up her own mug, ready to introduce herself when a pretty bespectacled woman with jet-black hair stops her.

Damn, this bakery is filled with beautiful people.

"I would suggest otherwise," she says matter-of-factly, sighing patronizingly when Claire just looks confused. "You're thinking of going up to Dreamboat over there with the intention of getting a date from him. You won't get it."

Claire blanches, taken aback by the blatant way the woman she has never seen before is talking to her.

"Excuse me?"

"Isadora Smackle," the woman, who looked about her own age, holds out her hand and Claire takes it. Her grip is firm, but she pulls away as quickly as she offers it. "Riley told me that us ladies have to stick together. And so, it is my duty to save you from the embarrassment of being rejected by Lucas."

Claire narrows her eyes at the stranger, heat in her cheeks.

"And what makes you so sure that he won't be interested? Are you his girlfriend?" Claire asks with disdain.

Isadora steps back, unaffected. "He would be lucky to have me as his girlfriend. But no, I am not."

"If he doesn't have a girlfriend, then why can't – "

"I didn't say he doesn't have one. I just said it isn't me," Isadora rolls her eyes and Claire swallows the embarrassment. Isadora raises her wrist and counts as she looks at her watch, "In three… two… one. Watch."

Isadora points to the entrance of the bakery, and despite wanting nothing more than to just talk to Lucas before she loses her nerve, Claire curiously turns her head.

A beautiful brunette appears at the entrance, her hand around a suitcase. She smiles when she sees Isadora and winks at her, before quietly making her way to Lucas. Dramatically, she tiptoes towards the man, sliding her hands across his eyes. There is no mistaking who this girl is to Lucas

Damn, Lucas' girlfriend is cute.

"Guess who?" she sings, and Claire watches as Lucas stiffens.

"Ri – Riley?" his voice is soft, as though he cannot believe that he is calling out her name.

Riley gently takes her hand away, bouncing on her feet excitedly when Lucas turns around to face her. His eyes widen at her, blinking as he gapes before he breaks into a wide grin.

"Riley!" he yells as he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. Lucas spins her around, laughing happily as she giggles, oblivious to the attention they have garnered from the other customers.

"Surprise!" Riley waves her hands, and Lucas surges forward again. It is as though he cannot believe that she is in his arms, and that she will leave if he lets go.

Claire lets out a disappointed breath and sits down.

Yeah, there is no way she is coming in the middle of that.

"What are you doing here?"

"As if I'd miss your graduation, Lucas," Riley rolls her eyes. Lucas opens his mouth, probably to argue, but Riley cuts him off, "And no, I promise that I'm not missing any classes to be here. I've finished all my assignments, and they're all even due like a week from now."

"That's why you've been so busy," Lucas breathes, awe at his girlfriend evident in his voice. "Riley, we were so worried you were overworking yourself!"

Riley takes a step back as she rolls her eyes fondly. Seems like Lucas is an over-worrier and Riley is used to him being that way.

"I was fine. Besides, it was worth it if it means that I get to be here with you," Riley shrugs. "I'm so proud of you and there is no way that I am not going to be here when you get your teaching degree."

"I love you," Lucas says as he brings Riley in again.

Claire wants to look away, but the two of them are surprisingly sweet. From the way Isadora observes them unashamedly, her hand over her heart as she watches her friends, Claire figures it is fine to observe just for a little longer.

It must be nice, Claire thinks, to have someone who looks at you as though you can hang the moon – and to gaze at your other half the exact same way.

She turns to Isadora and gives her an appreciative smile, "Thanks for saving me from the embarrassment."

"No problem. Let me introduce you to Riley and Lucas, though. It helps to have friends in a new city," Isadora smiles kindly.

Claire nods in appreciation, "Was I that obvious?"

Before Isadora can answer, they are interrupted by an excited voice calling out for Isadora.

"Smackle!" Riley squeals and hugs her friend, and though Isadora stiffens a little at her friend's hug, the fondness that she has for Riley when the taller brunette lets go is prominent.

Riley turns to Claire then, eyes wide when she realizes that Isadora has company. She gives Claire a toothy smile and Claire purses her lips to stop the amusement from showing on her face.

She really is cute.

"Hi! I'm Riley Matthews and this is Lucas," she holds out her hand, shaking Claire's and enthusiastically. When Claire just chuckles, she lights up, "Nice laugh. Good hair. Pretty eyes. Friends?"

Claire blanches at the unexpected offer, but guesses from the way Lucas and Isadora react – fond exasperation on both their faces though Lucas sends her a hopeful smile – that this is how Riley makes friends.

"That easy, huh?"

"Even if you say no, she'll win you over eventually," Lucas laughs, and Claire takes Riley's hand again.

"Friends," she grins, feeling safe in a new city for the first time since she landed.

Thank goodness for Isadora Smackle.

* * *

 **4\. Ashlyn**

"So, I heard that you had detention today," Maya raises her eyebrows at her daughter, and Ashlyn rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, my teacher sucks," the twelve-year-old grumbles, blinking innocently when said teacher sends her a dirty look from across the table.

Lucas points his fork at her, "You're the one who staged a rebellion in class. What else was I supposed to do?"

"You really are your mother's daughter," Josh shakes his head fondly, raising his hands at Lucas in surrender when the teacher narrows his eyes at him.

"You were giving us too much homework!"

"I gave you one essay. You had a week," Lucas snaps. He challengingly turns to her parents. "Was I unfair?"

Maya sighs, "Hate to break it to you, kid, but you brought this onto yourself. Lucas was being fair."

Lucas smugly smirks at the teenager, and Ashlyn resists the urge to stick her tongue out at her cousin-in-law.

"How is it my fault that my homework got lost? But one month of detention? That's unfair!" Ashlyn whines.

"Don't forget that you're grounded too," Maya reminds her, and Ashlyn sniffs. "Hey, you do the crime, you do the time. You're lucky Topanga isn't the one punishing you. Your grandmother went to her for my punishment all those years ago and I had to pick up trash at the beach on the weekends for three months. Oooh, maybe you should do that!"

"No!" the teenager yelps. She frowns, still not willing to throw in the towel. "C'mon, Lucas. You're just mad that I called you Huckleberry in class and you actually answered to it."

Maya and Josh snort at that, Lucas shoots them a dirty look.

"Thanks for the support," he mutters irritatedly.

"Man, you really lost your edge when you became a teacher, Huckleberry," Maya teases.

"Really? I always thought it made him sexier," a new, familiar voice enters their conversation. Lucas peaks up at her entrance, and a goofy grin replaces the grimness on his face earlier.

Just as she says so, disgusted groans from the teenagers that are with her follow suit.

"Urgh, Mom, you're so gross!" fourteen-year-old Alexander groans. Beside him, his twin sister, Vera, just shakes her head at their mother in disappointment.

"Seriously, mom."

Riley rolls her eyes at her children before they join Lucas, Josh and Maya at the dining table.

She smiles at her husband thankfully when he places her bowl of mac and ketchup in front of her, giving him a small peck on the lips. She takes one look at her husband and winces.

"Bad day at school, huh?"

"Your cousin staged a rebellion in my class because she lost her homework," Lucas sighs, and Riley sympathetically rubs his back. "Plus, it doesn't help that her parents think this is funny."

Riley exasperatedly regards her uncle and best friend, swallowing down the 'aww' that threatens to leave her lips at the adorably faux innocent looks that they send her away.

Instead, she takes her husband's hand and squeezes it, smiling slightly when she notices the tension in his shoulders ease a little. Riley shifts closer, leaning against him gently.

"Riley, tell your husband to let me off for detention!" Ashlyn's whine interrupts them, and Riley sighs as she pulls away from her husband.

"Did you or did you not stage a rebellion in class because you lost your homework?" Riley sternly asks.

"Well, yes, but one month is too –"

"You do the crime, you do the time. End of story," Riley shrugs.

Lucas smugly grins at the twelve-year-old before he joins in the conversation between Riley, Maya and Josh.

Across from her, the twins regard Ashlyn patronizingly.

"Out of all the people you could have gone to, you picked the one person who would always support him?" Vera shakes her head in disappointment. "C'mon, Lyn, you know better. You gotta get them separately."

"Yeah, I brought this onto myself," the twelve-year-old pouts.

Alexander sympathetically pats her. The older boy resists the urge to laugh when Ashlyn gets up and plops herself in between his parents, purposely moving her hips to push them apart.

She blinks innocently at Riley before she addresses Lucas, "Sorry, Lucas."

The frown on his father's face lifts and Alexander makes a mental note to make a bet with Vera. There is no way that Ashlyn is going to be in detention for a month now. He gives her two weeks tops.

His dad is such a softie.

Above her, Riley and Lucas gaze at each other lovingly. Like he has his whole life, the Alexander observes his parents as Riley and Lucas hold a silent conversation with just their eyes.

One day, he hopes that he will have someone he can always talk to like his parents do. He hopes that he will meet someone who he can always count on to have his back. He hopes to have someone look at him as though nothing can interrupt their moment together.

"So, Lucas, now that I've apologized, can we renegotiate my detention terms? Because there is this art fair that I really want to go to," Ashlyn asks, bringing Lucas and Riley out of their silent conversation.

Well, anything but Joshaya's spawn.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly, I'm not too sure about Ashlyn's part cause I feel like the characters seem OOC. What do you think? Review and let me know :)**


End file.
